High stools have long been used for seating at jobs that require a higher than normal seating position or greater than normal flexibility or frequent standing up and sitting down, such as working at a drafting table.
A stool known in the prior art features a rigid frame comprising a forward upright and a rear brace resting on parallel runners extending from side to side, which runners curve upward slightly at the ends to facilitate the user's extending sideways with a rocking motion of the stool and a seat, vertically adjustable by means of a telescoping tube located in the middle of the frame. This stool, because of its construction and the sidewards bending strain to which it is subjected, demands that the members be rugged, a requirement that results in a rather heavy stool that is difficult to handle. In addition to the handling difficulty, the construction is bulky and unfavorable for storage.